The present invention relates to a holder for supporting a cylindrical beverage can.
Beverages are commonly available in disposable aluminium cans and the like for convenience and ease of distribution. Some individuals however find that cylindrical-type beverage cans are awkward to grasp, especially when the cans are king size or jumbo size cans typically available for distribution of beer. As many beverages are often chilled, grasping the can may also be uncomfortable due to the cold temperature of the can and beverage therein. Also some individuals may find that grasping the can in one""s hand causes the drink to become warm too quickly. When serving beverages from a can it is thus known to dispense the contents of the can into a mug or similar container for consuming the beverage therefrom. Dispensing the can into an additional container however can be a time consuming annoyance.
The use of handles for securement to the beverage can for holding the can while consuming the contents is known for solving some of the above noted problems. Examples of various handles for beverage cans can be found in U.S. Pat. No, 4,602,723 to Demars, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,330 to Nunes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,675 to Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,471 to Widman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,718 to Vine. None of these can holders however provide suitable support to the sides of the can, thus relying on the strength of a small retainer clip for securing the holder to the can in an unstable arrangement. Also with regard to the above noted patents, rotation of the beverage can with respect to the holder is permitted so that the handle of the holder may lie at an awkward orientation in relation to a mouth of the can.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a holder for supporting a cylindrical beverage can, the holder comprising:
a receptacle which is suitably sized and arranged for slidably receiving a cylindrical beverage can therein;
a handle coupled to the receptacle to extend generally in a longitudinal direction of the receptacle spaced radially outwardly from the receptacle; and
a lock mechanism for restricting relative rotation between the receptacle and a cylindrical beverage can supported within the receptacle.
The use of a lock mechanism ensures that the handle is well supported on the beverage can without any relative movement therebetween. Preventing relative rotation is especially desirable as it ensures that the mouth of the beverage can remains fixed at a selected orientation in relation to the handle of the holder.
The lock mechanism is preferably arranged to restrict both relative rotation and relative sliding movement in a longitudinal direction of the receptacle between the receptacle and a cylindrical beverage can supported within the receptacle.
The lock mechanism may comprise a movable lock member which is arranged to project inwardly past an inner peripheral surface of the receptacle in a locked position for engaging a cylindrical beverage can supported within the receptacle.
The lock mechanism may include a lever coupled to the lock member for movement therewith. The lever is preferably curved and arranged to extend partway about the receptacle in the locked position.
The lock mechanism may comprise a cam pivotally mounted on the receptacle, the cam having an increasing radial dimension for movement as the cam is rotated between a locked position in which the cam projects inwardly past an inner peripheral surface of the receptacle and an unlocked position in which the cam does not project inwardly past the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle.
The lock mechanism may be supported on the receptacle adjacent an open top end of the receptacle which is arranged to receive a cylindrical beverage can therethrough.
The handle is preferably coupled to the receptacle at both ends of the handle.
The receptacle may comprise an elongate sleeve structure having an open top end for receiving a can therethrough. The sleeve structure preferably includes an enclosed bottom end for supporting the can thereon.
The sleeve structure may also include a pair of label openings on diametrically opposed sides thereof arranged to expose respective labels on a can supported within the sleeve structure.
The sleeve structure may extend substantially a full length of a conventional cylindrical beverage can while encircling respective top and bottom ends of the can supported within the sleeve structure.
Preferably the sleeve structure comprises an upper ring, a lower ring and at least one structural member spanning between the upper and lower rings.
The receptacle may include a recessed portion adjacent an open top end which is spaced circumferentially from the handle by approximately 90 degrees for access to a mouth of a can supported in the receptacle. Preferably there is provided a pair of the recessed portions on diametrically opposed sides of the receptacle.
The receptacle and the handle may both be formed of a flexible plastic like material. Any material which is suitable for forming the desired shape however could be used.
There may be provided a hook member coupled to the receptacle for suspending the receptacle and handle therefrom.